philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
MTV Philippines
MTV Philippines was a 24-hour music/entertainment television network owned by All Youth Channels, Inc., through a partnership with MTV Networks Asia Pacific. The network originally started its broadcast on January 1, 2001, with its final broadcast on February 15, 2010. Two other MTV-branded networks carrying domestic content have since struggled to stay on the air through the 2010s, neither lasting more than three years. Prior to its last incarnation, MTV Philippines was a corporate venture between MTV Networks Asia and Nation Broadcasting Corporation. MTV Networks Asia provided much of the broadcast content, while Nations provided the infrastructure. Throughout its history, MTV Philippines' facilities were located at The Fort in Bonifacio Global City, Taguig City,MTV Philippines studios at The Fort (Cache) and Silver City in Frontera Verde, Ortigas Avenue, Pasig City. History MTV Asia in the Philippines on UHF Channel 23 MTV started in the Philippines in May 1992 as MTV Asia. It started as one of the channels of the STAR group—a partnership of Viacom, MTV's parent company, and STAR TV. It began airing on UHF Channel 23 licensed to Ermita Electronics Corporation, the country's first UHF TV station fully devoted to re-broadcasting from a foreign satellite channel.MTV Asia Channel 23 in the Philippines Television History In 1994, the partnership suffered a conflict of interest when STAR launched its own music channel, Channel V. After UHF 23 was put off-air on July 1996, the frequency was reassigned to ABS-CBN through a subsidiary, AMCARA Broadcasting Network, and has been rebranded as Studio 23. However, Studio 23 had to deal with the then-active agreement between Ermita Electronics and MTV Asia (whose main broadcast headquarters is located in Singapore). Studio 23 By October 12, 1996, MTV was being aired on Studio 23 (now known as ABS-CBN Sports+Action in 2014) during daytime hours, while original Studio 23 programming aired on primetime. The partnership with Studio 23 ended on December 31, 2000 and moved to a new channel frequency, UHF 41. ABS-CBN earlier launched its own music channel, Myx on November 20, 2000 and later became Studio 23's daytime block on January 1, 2001. MTV UHF Channel 41 / MTV Philippines Before 2000 was about to end, MTV Networks Asia and Nation Broadcasting Corporation (NBC) signed a joint-venture agreement to form Music Source, and acquired the rights to air MTV 24 hours a day on UHF Channel 41, which was licensed to NBC. MTV Philippines showcased local Filipino talent through videos and shows presented in-between numbers featuring international pop and rock superstars. The channel did not promote a pan-Asian format. However, MTV Southeast Asia presented Indonesian, Malaysian and Singaporean artists on their network, alternating with international pop and rock talents. Within six months from its inception on January 1, 2001, it immediately won the hearts of pop-culturally conscious young Filipino viewers. It was said that the presence of this channel eventually caused the demise of Channel V Philippines simply due to intense competition. After six years of partnership, UHF Channel 41 ceased broadcasting on December 31, 2006 following the dissolution of the joint venture.MTV SEAsia to replace MTV Philippines Soon it was returned on TV broadcasting with a brand new channel co-owned by TV5 as Aksyon TV Channel 41, an all-news channel. All Youth Channels, Inc. and the final incarnation of MTV Philippines After the dissolution of its joint venture with NBC, MTV Networks Asia signed a licensing agreement with All Youth Channels, Inc. (AYC), which is run by some of the members of Music Source, including Lumen, to control both MTV Philippines and its sister channel, Nickelodeon. AYC owned and operated 100% of then-new MTV Philippines. MTV Philippines was an exclusive channel on cable and satellite television systems.Manila Bulletin article on MTV Phil's return (Cache) However, Lumen decided not to renew the contract (Except Nickelodeon Philippines, which is MTV Philippines's sister channel). There were also some posts claiming that instead of funding for MTV Philippines, they would support TV5 instead which they planned to be the next big thing on TV. 11 minutes before midnight of February 16, 2010, a final music video: "Video Killed the Radio Star" by The Buggles, (which was the very first music video played in MTV USA back in 1981) was played and afterwards, MTV Philippines officially signed off.MTV Philippines ceased airing on February 16, 2010. retrieved via www.pinoyrockcentral.com 02-16-2010MTV Philippines Goes Off AirThank You MTV Philippines... Final Channel Sign-Off. retrieved via www.youtube.com 02-16-2010 After the closure, it had reverted to its original channel, MTV Asia. MTV Pinoy On February 14, 2014, MTV returned to the country as MTV Pinoy with a new logo and name. At exactly 04:00 P.M., MTV Pinoy started its commercial operations with its first program MTV Halo-Halo with VJ Sam. "Dear Lonely" performed by Zia Quizon is the first music video to air on the relaunched channel. MTV Pinoy was co-owned by MTV Networks Asia Pacific and Viva Communications, with the latter providing the infrastructure. However, unlike its MTV Philippines format, MTV Pinoy was a domestic network focused on Filipino pop music, with programs aligned with the Viva-produced content. It struggled against the dominant network Myx, and shutdown on December 31, 2016 after a New Year's Eve countdown. MTVph On August 1, 2017, MTV returned for the third time as MTVph, a joint venture between MTVNAP and new partner Solar. Like the original networks, it was wholly unsuccessful, and the domestic feed ended on January 1, 2019, replaced by MTV Asia. Key people *Bill Roedy - President, MTV Networks International *Steven Tan - Executive Vice President, MTV Networks Asia *Francis Lumen - President and CEO, All Youth Channel, Inc. Programming Most of the programming consists of music/music-related shows, mainly broadcasting programming from the US-based MTV and VH1. The network also acquired original content from MTV Southeast Asia, as well as its own localized content. Events MTV Philippines became the official music media channel of the big-name concerts to the Philippines since their re-launch. International artists *Christina Aguilera *George Benson *Chris Brown *Duran Duran *Fall Out Boy *Josh Groban *Incubus *Alicia Keys *Beyoncé Knowles *Lady Gaga* *M2M *Ziggy Marley *My Chemical Romance *Nine Inch Nails *Katy Perry* *Pussycat Dolls *Marion Raven *Rihanna *Tortured Soul *Vertical Horizon Local artists *Eraserheads *Sarah Geronimo *Imago *Kyla *Martin Nievera *Moonstar 88 *Sinosikat? *Spongecola *Urbandub *Gary Valenciano *Regine Velasquez * - MTV Philippines was only the official music channel of the concert. MTV Philippines also announced that an awards show would be in the works. In the upcoming years, the network hopes to relaunch the MTV Pilipinas Video Music Awards to continue its tradition of recognizing the best of Pinoy music and video making. MTV Philippines' past VJs *Marc Abaya *Kat Alano *Bianca Araneta *Victor Basa *Paolo Bediones *Reema Chanco *KC Concepcion *Anne Curtis *Mark Anthony David *Johann Ekedum *Maike Evers *Nicole Fonacier *John Joe Joseph *Cindy Kurleto *Patty Laurel *Cesca Litton *Francis Magalona † *Andi Manzano *Sarah Meier *Colby Miller *K. C. Montero *Rex Navarrete *Claire Olivar *Belinda Panelo *Don Puno *Derek Ramsay *Mariel Rodriguez *Eiffelene Salvador *Anna Shier *Sib Sibulo *Chase Tino *Giselle Toengi-Walters *Regine Tolentino *Shannen Torres *Donita Rose Villarama *Jamie Wilson *Margaret Wilson *Rambi Fermin Shows Programs formerly broadcast by MTV Philippines (on cable TV) *''After Hours'' *''Arctic Monkeys Live with Zane'' *''Auto Extreme'' *''Box Set'' *''The City'' *''Cribs'' *''Exiled'' *''The Fave Five'' *''Handpicked'' *''Hanging with The Boys'' *''The Hills'' *''Man and Machine'' *''MTV European Music Awards'' *''MTV Fantastic Females'' (1998-2000) *''MTV Gimme 10'' *''MTV Live'' *''MTV Push'' *''MTV Sessions'' *''MTV Time Out'' *''MTV Video Music Awards'' *''My Super Sweet 16'' *''Nitro Circus'' *''Paris Hilton's My New BFF'' *''The Playlist'' *''Roll Out'' *''Spankin New Sessions'' *''Square Roots: The Story of SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Teen Cribs'' *''Tong Hits'' *''World Stage'' *''The X-Effect'' After re-launch, March 1, 2007 *''All Things Rock'' *''Beavis and Butt Head'' *''Boiling Points'' *''Celebrity Deathmatch'' *''Celebrity Rap Superstar'' *''MTV Hangout'' *''The Playlist'' *''MTV Presents'' *''MTV Roll-Out'' *''MTV's Little Talent Show'' *''Newport Harbor'' *''Pimp My Ride'' *''Punk'd'' *''Room 401'' *''TRL (Total Request Live)'' *''Trick It Out'' *''Uploaded'' *''"What's The Word?!" Online Blog w/ Aaron Gonzales'' *''Wrestling Society X'' Partnerships/affiliations *Globe Telecom *GMA Network *Music Management International *Smart Communications See also * Viacom * MTV Networks Asia Pacific * MTV * MTV Southeast Asia * MTV Pinoy * U92 (Now Radyo5 92.3 News FM) * Myx * Channel V Philippines References Official website * MTV Philippines official website (defunct) * MTV Asia official website Category:MTV channels Category:Defunct Philippine television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 1992 Category:Television channels and stations disestablished in 2010 Category:Music organizations based in the Philippines Category:Defunct music video networks